gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Burrito
The Gang Burrito is a gang variant of the Burrito van featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City Much like the Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA III, the GTA Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is essentially a Burrito belonging to the Streetwannabes, with a two-tone red and gray paintjob, graffiti on the side panels, side exhausts, roof-mounted lights, a heightened rear spoiler, and a differing grille design. The Gang Burrito is sometimes seen with a small brown teddy bear affixed to the grille or roof; the roof-mounted teddy bears have a skull for a face. The Gang Burrito have the same engine sound as the Infernus and the Deluxo; its performance is similar to the regular Burrito, but with improved speed. The Lost and Damned ).]] As before, the TLAD rendition of the Gang Burrito is adapted from the game's Burrito van, thus is made by Declasse. As the Burrito was redesigned in GTA IV to lack its predecessors' sporty design, TLAD's Gang Burrito reinstates some of these elements to distinguish itself from GTA IV's conventional model. The vehicle is presumably used by The Angels of Death, as it bears the gang's insignia on its side panels. The Gang Burrito's modifications include additional mud guards, a modified front bumper, roof-mounted lights and antennae, a rear spoiler, side exhausts, wider tires, billet grilles over its headlights and taillights, a bullbar, and Angels of Death insignias on the side panels and the rear. The Gang Burrito features one of several faded dark colors and is rusting in places. The van also emits a louder, rougher engine noise, indicating the van's engine has either been tune or modified, or has suffered from wear and tear. The only drivable Gang Burrito has a white hood and can only be obtained in the mission It's War. Performance wise, the Gang Burrito is poor, boasting an only average top speed with moderately poor acceleration, as well as a boasted torque that helps more to make the van difficult to control. Its lack of grip on the road, possibly attributed to its small tires, may also explain its poor steering. Occasionally in Gang Wars, you may come across a unique coloured Gang Burrito, such as white/blue, orange/blue, etc. It's a very rare sight, though. These "variants" look excatly identical to the usual ones, supporting same performance and cosmetic attributes. Grand Theft Auto V The Gang Burrito returns to Grand Theft Auto V, however it's body shape carry's in the second trailer for GTA V]]over from The Lost and Damned. Trivia *The Gang Burrito plays Liberty City Hardcore by default when entered in The Lost And Damned. *A hint to the cheat code of spawning the Burrito, is located inside the clubhouse (near the toilet) on a poster claiming it's for sale. *The lights mounted above the windshield and the rear spoiler give the vehicle a resemblance to the van driven by B.A. Baracus in The A-Team, which was a Popular show in the '80s *The Gang Burrito doesn`t have a legitimate num plate, mainly because it is used in illegal activities such as drug dealing. The same applies to the The Lost and Damned lowrider minivan Slamvan. *In missions that involve the Angels of Death, the Gang Burrito will be locked and not drivable. Locations ;GTA Vice City The Gang Burrito in GTA Vice City is normally spotted in the Streetwannabes territory — around North Point Mall in northern Vice Point and Prawn Island — being driven by members of the gang. One is regularly parked in front of the Mendez Mansion. ;The Lost and Damned *Found in some missions involving the Angels of Death *Sometimes, one can be found in Gang Wars against the Angels of Death. *One can be spawned with a cheat code. ;Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' See also * Drug Burritos in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} es:Gang Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vans Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles